The invention generally relates to telephone calls in a telecommunication network and, more particularly, to wireless and landline telecommunication networks and associated methods for either a calling party or a called party to voluntarily incur variable call charges normally charged to the other party for a telephone call via a charge-all mode and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
In wireless networks today, for mobile-to-mobile calls, the calling party is always charged for airtime and long distance service associated with the call. The called mobile party is also charged for air time associated with the incoming call leg. There is no mechanism for either the calling party or the called party to incur all variable call charges in this type of call scenario. Similarly, in landline networks today, for landline-to-landline calls, the calling party is always charged for long distance service associated with the call. There is no mechanism for the called party to incur all variable call charges in this type of call scenario unless the called party uses a toll-free number or the long distance call is placed as a collect call.
When the called party makes a toll-free number available to calling parties, the called party incurs long distance charges for all incoming calls. However, this does not permit a called party to selectively incur long distance charges on a per-call basis. Notably, the toll-free number is not billed for air time associated with outgoing mobile calls. This relates to any scenario discussed throughout this description where the called party may use a toll-free number.
Collect calls require special dialing procedures by the calling party and permit the called party to either accept or reject the call prior to connection of the call. However, this does not permit a called party to selectively and voluntarily incur long distance charges for any type of call on a per call basis, particularly after connection of the call. Notably, the called party is not billed for air time associated with outgoing mobile calls in a collect call. This relates to any scenario discussed throughout this description where the calling party may place the call as a collect call.
In a wireless/landline network, for mobile-to-landline calls, the calling party is normally charged for air time and long distance service associated with the call. There is no mechanism for the called party to incur all variable call charges in this type of call scenario. For landline-to-mobile calls, the calling party is normally charged for long distance service associated with the call. The called mobile party is also charged for air time associated with the incoming call leg. There is no mechanism for either the calling party or the called party to incur all variable call charges in this type of call scenario.
In a telecommunications network with a call center environment, similar scenarios exist. For example, for mobile-to-call center calls, the calling party is normally charged for air time and long distance service associated with the call. There is no mechanism for the called party to incur all variable call charges in this type of call scenario. For example, even if the called party uses a toll-free number to incur the long distance charges, the calling party is still charged for air time. For landline-to-call center calls, the calling party is normally charged for long distance service associated with the call unless the call center environment has provided a toll-free number. There is no mechanism for the called party to incur all variable call charges in this type of call scenario without having a toll-free number unless the call is placed as a collect call. Additional scenarios in the call center environment relate to calls placed from the call center (e.g., from a telephone in a hotel or motel room). For call center-to-mobile and call center-to-landline calls, the calling party is normally charged for local and long distance service by the call center environment associated with the call. There is no mechanism for the called party to incur all variable call charges in this type of call scenario unless the call is placed as a collect call.
Similar scenarios also exist in a telecommunications network with a pay phone. For example, for pay phone-to-mobile and pay phone-to-landline calls, the calling party is normally charged for local and long distance service associated with the call. There is no mechanism for the called party to incur all variable call charges in this type of call scenario unless the call is placed as a collect call.
Third-party billing is a known technique for billing a third party for long distance services associated with a call. However, the third-party must be contacted and must authorize the billing in order for connection of the call. Moreover, the third-party is not billed for air time associated with mobile calls in a third-party billing arrangement. This relates to any scenario discussed throughout this description where the calling party may place the call with third-party billing.
As can be appreciated from the foregoing, there does not exist a mechanism for wireless subscribers, landline subscribers, and call centers to voluntarily incur all variable call charges normally charged to the other party for a telephone call. Thus, there is motivation for a charge-all mode for calls in a telecommunication network that overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.